


Recovery

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Melinda May is recovering from her actual death experience at the hands of Holden Radcliffe. When Agent Piper comes to visit her, she realizes death has changed her perspective on a lot of things.
Relationships: Melinda May/Agent Piper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for our Team Earth Femslash February bingo, and I really liked this pairing. I've never written for them before, so I hope I did them justice.

Melinda May was exhausted. She was finally cleared to go home after having been killed then healed at Holden Radcliff’s place. It was a strange situation to be sure, but not the strangest she had ever been in.

As soon as she got back to the base she quickly walked to her quarters. She didn’t want to risk dealing with Mace or any of his henchmen. She just wanted to lay down and rest, and resting was precisely what she was doing until she heard a knock on the door. Groaning she sat up and told them to come in. 

It was Agent Piper, with a small bouquet of flowers in a vase and a shy smile. 

“Um, hi. I, uh, heard that you were back. Feeling better I hope. Just thought you’d like some flowers.” Piper paused, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, it’s just something my mom used to do.”

May smiled at the younger agent. “Thank you Piper. It’s very thoughtful.”

Piper’s face lit up with happiness. “Oh, it’s nothing. Where should I put them?”

May motioned to her nightstand, and Piper carefully placed them down. 

“You look good,” Piper said. Her eyes widened slightly. “I mean, I’m not saying you look good. I mean you look like you’re in good health.”

“Are you saying I don’t look good?” May asked her.

Piper really looked embarrassed now. “Oh, no, you look incredible,” she stammered. At this Piper seemed to lose all sense of propriety and sat down next to May on the bed. “I’m so sorry, I’m not usually like this.”

“Not usually like what?”

“So scatterbrained and nervous.” Piper gave a slight laugh. “I mean I usually pride myself on my ability to keep cool and calm under pressure, but I guess bringing flowers to you was one step too far for me.”

May raised her eyebrows. “So you’re saying that I make you nervous?”

Piper gave a slight sigh. “You know that you do. You’re just so strong and beautiful and you can stop me any time you know.”

“Why would I want to stop you?” May asked her. “It was just getting good.”

“For you maybe. For me it was just getting more embarrassing. Again.”

“Would it make you feel better if I said that I thought you were strong and beautiful too?” May said, putting her hand over Piper’s.

Piper turned her face towards May’s. “It would help a lot actually.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and May couldn’t help but think about the woman in front of her. She had always admired Piper’s tenacity and strength. She could use a hundred more agents like Piper. There was something else there though. Something that had been growing in May before she had even understood it. She realized that somewhere along the line, Piper had become everything she could hope for in a companion.

Piper inhaled deeply. “I’m about to say something really wild, and I hope I don’t regret it.” She closed her eyes, bracing herself. “I really like you May.”

May couldn’t help but smile at this. “Piper, I really like you too.”

Piper opened her eyes. “You do?”

May leaned in and lightly kissed Piper. “Does that answer your question better?”

Piper returned her kiss with enthusiasm. Maybe a little bit too much enthusiasm. May felt a bit woozy and gave a slight groan. Piper jumped back.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I knew you weren’t feeling well and I just barged in here…”

“Piper,” May said weakly, “It’s ok. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

“What happened to you?” Piper asked with concern.

May laid back on her bed. “I died.”

“What??”

Melinda groped for Piper’s hand. “I died. But I’m better now.” She could feel Piper’s hand trembling in hers. “It’s ok. I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long time. I just need some rest for now.”

“Ok,” Piper said. She stood up slowly. “I guess I should go then.”

“Just for now,” May said quickly. “Just until I can get some rest. Then we can pick up again where we left off.”

Piper nodded. “I would love that. Guess I’ll see you in a few.” She paused in the doorway to look at Melinda once more before she left. 

“Hey Piper,” Melinda said drowsily, “you should feel really fortunate.”

“Well, I can think of a lot of reasons I should feel fortunate, but what exactly are you talking about?”

“Well there’s not many people who can say they made me lightheaded just by kissing me.” With that May finally fell asleep to the sound of Piper’s laughter. May’s last thought before passing out completely was that she couldn’t wait to hear that laughter again.


End file.
